The disabling of vehicles due, primarily, to flat tires is a constant concern for vehicle operators. Operators are often faced with space limitations in using jacks supplied with automobiles. Some jacks require operating positions subject to traffic hazards. Many efforts have been made to reduce the problems but jacks continue a trend toward complexity and linkages that can sever inexperienced fingers and cause many forms of lesser damage. The simple manually operated hydraulic jack has acquired a standard form comprising a lifting ram inside a reservoir housing and a parallel pump plunger housing both rather rugged and extending vertically from a common base. Such jacks are commercially available in a variety of lifting capacities. The usual construction of such jacks provides a socket for manual operating levers that may require the operator to crawl under the vehicle. Further, operation of the lever can dislodge the jack from the vehicle hard point where it was first placed for safe lifting.
There is a need for an economical conversion kit to modify the mass produced hydraulic jacks, readily and economically available on the open market, to motor operated devices that can be powered by a common vehicle battery.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a conversion kit, to be attached to a code on manually operable hydraulic jack, after the manual handle socket is removed, to provide an electric motor and gearbox driving an eccentric cam to actuate the host jack input pump plunger for lifting actions.
it is a further object to provide a bearing on the eccentric cam to reduce friction drag when the cam reciprocates the plunger.
These and other objects, advantages, and features of this invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from a consideration of this specification, including the attached claims and appended drawings.